Vie à deux
by Louise Malone
Summary: voici une série de drabble sur le couple Hermione/Severus, avec de la tendresse, de l'humour et bien d'autres choses!
1. joute

_**Je débute ici une série de drabbles sur le couple Hermione/Séverus. J'espère que vous apprécierez: il y aura de l'humour, de la tendresse et aussi du lemon!**_

Hermione Granger, élève de 7° année, était, comme depuis toujours, la première à lever la main en classe.

Elle savait toujours tout, avait une idée à propos de chaque chose.

La plupart des professeurs, Minerva McGonagall en tête, l'adoraient et appréciaient son enthousiasme et son implication.

Mais, et c'était assez récent, Hermione se permettait d'agir de même en cours de potions.

Devant les autres élèves (Gryffondors et Serpentards mélangés) médusés elle levait la main, exigeait d'être interrogée et même, contredisait sans complexe le Professeur Rogue.

Ce dernier soutenait parfois de longs débats avec son élève mais jamais plus ne perdait patience ni n'enlevait des points à Hermione de manière injuste.

Il finissait d'ailleurs la plupart du temps par déclarer forfait et Hermione resplendissait du sourire des vainqueurs.

Tout le monde à Poudlard avait remarqué cet état de fait, bien entendu.

Parmi le corps professoral il se murmurait que Severus avait quand même prit un sacré coup de vieux.

Chez les élèves, on préférait penser qu'Hermione Granger avait réussit à mettre son professeur de potions sous Imperium.

La vérité c'est que si Rogue fermait soigneusement sa bouche devant l'attitude parfois même insolente de sa jeune élève c'était tout simplement parce qu'il désirait l'avoir encore dans son lit, le soir même.

Et les suivants.

**_ndla: je reposte après avoir corrigé les fautes._**


	2. certitude

Il aurait pu penser qu'elle ne couchait avec lui que pour avoir de bonnes notes.

Il aurait pu penser qu'ils avaient trop de différence d'âge, qu'il n'était pas assez beau, pas assez jeune.

Il aurait pu penser qu'elle ne voyait en lui qu'un moyen d'asseoir sa future réussite professionnelle.

Il aurait pu penser qu'elle comptait le faire chanter, un jour plus ou moins lointain.

Il aurait pu penser qu'elle préfèrerait forcément un de ces jours un jeune homme de son âge.

Il aurait pu penser qu'en réalité elle ne l'aimait pas.

Mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Séverus Rogue ne pouvait avoir le moindre doute sur l'amour sincère que lui portait sa jeune fiancée.

Hermione Granger parlait dans son sommeil.

_**ndla: les drabbles ne sont pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique, c'est volontaire de ma part.**_


	3. début

Héros de guerre.

C'est ce qu'ils étaient. Tous les deux. Parmi bien d'autres.

Séverus ne savait plus vraiment à quel moment il avait commencé à la voir autrement que comme une adolescente particulièrement pénible.

Difficile à dire.

C'était venu progressivement.

Il avait tout d'abord cessé d'être agacé par elle, puis l'avait trouvée amusante, puis courageuse.

Et finalement sexy.

De toutes façons il l'avait toujours trouvée belle, d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs.

Du moins depuis qu'elle s'était mise à avoir des seins et des hanches…

Une nuit il avait rêvé d'elle. Et de lui. Il avait rêvé qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Au réveil ça avait été l'horreur. L'impression d'être redevenu un puceau de 14 ans l'avait rendu plus irritable encore et enfermés comme ils l'étaient tous au Square Grimaud il avait passé la journée à être exécrable.

Spécialement avec elle.

Et puis il était parti. Parce qu'il avait enfin comprit : amoureux. Il était amoureux d'elle.

Et qu'il préférait être prit par les mangemorts plutôt que de se dévoiler devant elle.

Ensuite, après la guerre, quand la vie avait reprit son cours et l'école avec, il l'avait revue. Elle n'avait que quelques semaines de plus que depuis la dernière fois mais elle avait encore embellie.

Il avait espéré que l'éloignement aurait eu raison des sentiments qu'il lui portait mais à la seconde où il la revit ils revinrent en force, plus douloureusement que jamais.

C'est ce jour-là qu'elle soutint son regard. Et qu'il baissa le sien le premier.

Il comprit qu'elle savait et il donna sa démission le soir même à Dumbledore.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire, de poser le parchemin de démission par-dessus une liasse vacillante de documents et de lui offrir un bonbon.

Il était dans ses appartements en train de faire ses bagages quand on avait frappé à la porte.

Il était allé ouvrir, persuadé de tomber sur Dumbledore, seul être vivant à jamais être venu chez lui.

Mais c'était elle.

_**Ndla : la suite directe de ce drabble arrive demain, et ce chapitre sera à lui seul une justification du rated M.**_


	4. défloration

Il était un moment resté interdit sur le seuil.

Et puis, tout de suite, il avait eu honte.

Sa tanière était typique d'un vieux garçon lugubre. Sombre, sans relief.

Et elle paraissait tellement incongrue dans ce décor qu'il avait du mal à réaliser.

Il ne parlait pas, se contentant de la fixer. Mais elle avait forcé le passage.

Il avait alors réalisé qu'elle ne portait qu'une fine chemise de nuit et frissonnait dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

D'une voix rauque qu'il ne reconnut pas il lui avait dit alors :

« Vous allez tomber malade… »

Elle n'avait pas relevé et l'avait fixé de ses grands yeux si expressifs.

Puis, faisant passer sa chemise de nuit par-dessus sa tête elle s'était retrouvée nue devant lui et d'une voix dont elle essayait en vain de maitriser les tremblements elle lui avait dit :

« Je suis vierge. Alors soyez doux, d'accord ? »

Hypnotisé par ses seins et sa douce et fine toison il était resté muet, les bras ballants. Elle s'était alors approché de lui et l'avait enlacé.

« J'ai peur »

Avait-elle murmuré et il avait comprit qu'elle avait peur de la défloration qu'elle venait chercher mais bien plus encore qu'il la repousse.

Alors il avait cédé, rendu les armes et ouvert ses bras et son cœur.

La soulevant comme une plume il l'avait déposée sur son lit et l'avait embrassée, avait caressé, cajolé, sucé chaque parcelle de son corps, enfiévré et passionné.

Il avait éveillé le désir en elle, si bien qu'à la fin elle le suppliait de la prendre.

Il l'avait pénétrée après avoir usé de force sorts de lubrification et avait plus encore souffert qu'elle quand son sexe imposant avait brisé son hymen.

L'emplissant enfin il s'était appliqué à rendre le rapport agréable pour elle, et constatant que la douleur ne s'estompait que lentement et ne laissait pas de place au plaisir il avait accéléré le mouvement pour jouir aussi vite que possible, éjaculant sa semence au fond de son ventre qu'il savait fertile.

Ensuite il avait rapidement préparé une potion contraceptive qu'il lui avait fait boire, tout en s'excusant mille fois pour la douleur.

Elle lui souriait, bien moins tourmentée que lui, puis il avait nettoyé le sang sur ses cuisses avec une douceur dont elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé capable, et finalement il s'était installé entre ses cuisses, et malgré les réticences de novice de la jeune fille l'avait soumise au cunnilingus, la léchant longtemps, avec douceur et tendresse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde enfin le contrôle d'elle-même et jouisse contre sa bouche en pleurant de plaisir, ses doigts fermement accrochés dans les cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau.

Elle s'était aussitôt endormie, brisée d'émotion, de douleur et de plaisir.

Et il avait léché sur ses cuisses et sa fente chaque goute du plaisir de sa partenaire, s'enivrant de ce nectar à nul autre comparable.

Lui n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, la contemplant sans cesse, incapable encore de croire à ce miracle : elle dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin il l'avait réveillée en la léchant encore, lui offrant un orgasme en guise de petit déjeuner.

Puis il avait défait ses bagages.

Et le jour d'après elle avait emménagé chez lui, emmenant avec elle la plupart de ses affaires et son chat.

Et pour la première fois, le lit de Séverus Rogue fut orné d'une parure de draps violets à petites fleurs roses et un gros nounours en peluche était posé entre les deux oreillers.

**_Ndla : Ca va Isoname, tu es toujours là ?! Je t'imagine en mode bug devant ton écran ^^_**

**_Sinon, ça vous a plut ?_**


	5. Tamara

Le professeur Rogue était un homme marié depuis plusieurs années à présent.

Il vivait avec sa femme dans l'enceinte du château, comme toujours, si ce n'est que son appartement privé affichait désormais des couleurs plus éclatantes.

On ne pouvait cependant pas en dire autant du Professeur lui-même

Toujours revêtu de ses éternelles robes noires, un air revêche sur le visage, il continuait à terroriser ses élèves.

Tous.

Tout le temps.

Mais, un beau matin d'octobre, tandis que de malheureux élèves de 3° année étaient en pleine fabrication d'une potion particulièrement difficile et que le professeur Rogue passait dans les rangées, réussissant à terrifier les élèves sans leur adresser la parole ni même les regarder, la porte de la salle de potions s'ouvrit.

Sans que personne n'eut toqué.

Le professeur se redressa et les élèves les plus proches purent constater le frémissement de ses narines, signe annonciateur d'un fort mécontentement et tous rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules.

L'intrus allait recevoir l'engueulade de sa vie.

Mais avant que le professeur n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement vers la porte celle-ci acheva de s'ouvrir et au grand étonnement de tous une enfant entra dans la pièce.

Le professeur Rogue changea de visage, ouvrit de grand yeux affolés et s'écria :

« Ta…TAMARA ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?! »

La fillette leva la tête et se mit résolument en marche vers le professeur Rogue.

Agée d'environ 3 ans, elle était brune, coiffée en deux couettes asymétriques, son petit visage était barbouillé de taches de rousseur et ses grands yeux noirs brillaient d'un éclat joyeux.

Elle portait une petite chemise de nuit blanche avec de la dentelle et des pantoufles roses à tête de lapin.

Elle serrait contre son cœur une chouette en peluche.

Sentant le regard de toute la classe sur elle, elle sourit, agita sa menotte et sans la moindre trace de timidité elle s'exclama :

« Coucou ! »

Les élèves murmurèrent en retour de vagues bonjour, la plupart d'une voix choquée.

La petite Tamara n'y prit pas garde et fixa son attention sur le terriblement craint professeur des potions :

« PAPA ! Maman elle m'a mit à la sieste mais Potiron elle veut pas dormir si tu lui as pas fait un bisou ! Alors embrasse-la ! »

Tout en parlant elle tendait la chouette en peluche vers le professeur Rogue.

Ce dernier prit une couleur vermillon, se pencha et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« Mais ou est maman ? »

« A la maison, ou tu veux qu'elle soit ? »

Tout d'abord médusés, les élèves se dégelaient un peu et quelques rires commençaient à s'élever.

Rogue ouvrit précipitamment la cage de son hibou, écrivit quelques mots à la hâte sur un parchemin et le remit au hibou qui s'envola à tire d'aile, déclenchant les rires de l'enfant.

Les élèves rirent avec elle et Rogue se tourna vers eux, menaçant :

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je ne veux rien entendre et concentrez vous sur vos potions ! »

Les élèves baissèrent la tête mais la plupart avaient un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tamara fronça les sourcils :

« Papa ! Tu sais qu'on doit pas disputer les gens ! C'est maman qui le dit ! Et tu n'as pas encore fait de bisou à Potiron ! »

Elle colla la peluche sous le nez de son père qui sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

Se retournant pour être dos à la classe il embrassa rapidement Potiron.

Cependant, le geste n'échappa à aucun élève.

La porte s'ouvrit alors à nouveau sans sommation et une jeune femme entra, l'air affolé.

Elle portait une robe rouge, qui soulignait un ventre dont l'arrondi trahissait une grossesse très avancée.

Elle se précipita vers le professeur et l'enfant.

« Tamara ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le professeur, d'une voix douce que les élèves ne lui avaient jamais entendue répondit :

« Elle voulait me voir. Rien de bien grave Hermione… »

Toute la classe les observait et la jeune femme les salua gracieusement avant de regarder sa fille sévèrement :

« Tami, tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas sortir de l'appartement sans papa ou maman, j'ai eu très peur, ce n'est vraiment pas bien jeune fille ! »

Le professeur Rogue passa sa main dans les cheveux de la fillette qui gémit :

« Mais Potiron voulait que papa lui fasse un bisou ! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais Rogue l'interrompit :

« Ne la gronde pas, on ne peut tout de même pas reprocher à une enfant de vouloir voir son père ! »

Hermione prit sa fille dans ses bras et s'en alla, non sans avoir embrassé son mari sur la bouche.

Rogue regarda ses élèves.

Il lui avait fallut des années pour se construire une réputation de « pire professeur ayant jamais existé ».

Mais en voyant l'air joyeux des 3° années et en entendant les bavardages qui commençaient à s'élever il su que tous ses efforts venaient d'être anéantis en quelques minutes…


	6. points

Les 1° années venaient d'entrer en cours de potion pour la toute première fois.

Et déjà les chaudrons bouillonnaient, les vapeurs s'en échappant de façon hétéroclite ce qui n'était pas spécialement normal…

Le professeur Rogue passait dans les rangs, surveillant, inspectant, dirigeant.

A la fin de l'heure, une seule élève avait réussi sa potion parfaitement. Celle-là même qui n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide.

Debout devant le professeur, un air content sur son petit minois, Tamara regardait son père, avec la même expression de défi qu'avait sa mère au même âge.

Alors, maitrisant mal la fierté dans sa voix, Séverus Rogue prononça les mots qu'en plus de 20 ans de carrière il n'avait encore jamais dit:

« 20 points pour Gryffondor ! »


	7. mou

Après qu'Hermione soit venu vivre dans son appartement, Séverus avait réalisé que outre devoir partager son espace de vie avec elle (ce qu'il adorait) et ses affaires de filles (le nounours il arrivait à en faire abstraction, mais les tampons dans la salle de bain le faisaient sursauter assez régulièrement), il allait aussi devoir vivre avec Pattenrond.

Dès le premier instant la cohabitation chat/maitre des potions se passa mal.

Severus essaya bien d'ignorer le matou roux, mais Pattenrond ne se laissa pas oublier, pissant avec une régularité navrante sur les affaires de Severus et lui pourrissant la vie par mille petits détails agaçants.

Pattenrond avait une propension à vomir dès que Severus commençait à faire l'amour à sa compagne qui laissait penser à Rogue qu'il n'était en aucun cas paranoïaque.

S'armant de patience, le professeur garda la tête haute : n'importe quoi, mais conserver l'amour d'Hermione…

Cependant, le jour ou Pattenrond lui urina dessus, directement sur les pieds, Rogue perdit patience et marmonna des menaces très précises.

Hermione, affolée, réprimanda son chat planqué au dessus d'une armoire puis se répandit en excuses auprès de son amant qui essayait de garder un peu de dignité tout en nettoyant ses chaussures :

« Je ne comprends pas...Vraiment. Jamais Pattichou ne s'est conduit ainsi que ce soit avec Viktor, Ron ou Cormac ! »

Severus demeura imperturbable mais réfléchit intensément.

Hermione avait cité ses 3 précédents amoureux.

Si le chat ne les avait jamais ainsi repoussés c'est qu'il ne le voyait pas comme des rivaux alors que lui oui.

Donc c'était bien la preuve (s'il en avait encore besoin) que son histoire avec Hermione était on ne peut plus sérieuse…

Le lendemain Pattenrond reçut une grosse portion de mou.


	8. chocolat

Vivre avec Hermione avait eu des répercussions inattendues pour Severus.

Presque toutes excellentes, le chat roux mit à part.

Trois jours seulement après qu'elle soit venue partager son appartement, il était remonté chez lui en courant.

Pressé de la retrouver.

Ils s'étaient vus toute la matinée puisque sa classe avait eu cours de potion mais il la voulait comme compagne, pas comme élève.

Pour être parfaitement clair, il la voulait tout court.

Amoureusement et surtout physiquement, à ce moment-là.

Puis il avait ouvert la porte et avait crié :

« Je suis là ! »

Son cœur avait bondit dans sa poitrine en prononçant ces mots, qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire jusque là.

« Je suis dans la cuisine ! »

Avait-elle crié en réponse.

Il avait bondit jusque là, son esprit s'enflammant à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire sur la table …

Puis il avait ouvert la porte et l'odeur l'avait saisi de plein fouet.

Deux litres de salive avaient immédiatement envahi sa bouche tandis qu'Hermione se retournait vers lui, souriante, un saladier dans les mains.

Il déglutit et fixa la jeune fille avec une infinie gratitude.

Il savait faire des potions. Elle, elle savait faire de la mousse au chocolat.


	9. cimetière

Il n'était jamais venu avant.

C'était trop douloureux, trop difficile.

Inutile, même, dans un sens.

Et puis aujourd'hui c'était indispensable.

Il n'avait pas amené de fleurs.

Personne ne savait qu'il était là.

Pas même Hermione.

Il avait longuement regardé les mots gravés sur la pierre.

Son prénom, son deuxième prénom, son nom de jeune fille, son nom d'épouse.

Et, en dessous, la date de sa naissance et celle de sa mort.

Il n'avait même pas eu mal.

Il avait déjà tant souffert. Des années de remords, de regrets, de douleur.

Des années de fidélité à une morte qui ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Il savait que jamais il ne reviendrait.

Il était venu pour tourner un page mais il se rendait compte qu'il l'avait déjà refermée à l'instant ou son cœur avait battu pour une autre.

Alors il avait fait demi-tour et s'était arrêté dans la première boutique de fleurs venue.

Mais pas pour acheter des fleurs pour mettre sur la tombe d'un amour mort depuis si longtemps.

Non, il avait acheté un bouquet de fleurs pour la jeune fille bien vivante qu'il aimait et qui lui retournait ses sentiments.

Il aimerait toujours la morte, mais plus de la même façon, à présent. Parce que maintenant elle était enfin à sa place : dans ses souvenirs.


	10. mieux

Une trousse de maquillage sur l'étagère de la salle de bains.

Un soutien gorge suspendu à la poignée de la fenêtre de la chambre.

Une boite de tampons à côté des toilettes.

Du parfum adorablement fleuri qui flottait longtemps après son départ dans tout l'appartement.

Un nounours sur son lit.

Un lapin en peluche sur le fauteuil.

Une flacon de gel douche à la mangue sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Une soucoupe de graines posées sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine pour les oiseaux.

Une assiette de pâtée pour chat et un bol d'eau à côté du buffet.

Des livres rangés n'importe comment dans la bibliothèque.

Des desserts faits maison presque tous les jours.

Un bouquet de fleurs sur la table basse.

Un calendrier plein de chatons béats dans le bureau.

Une chemise de nuit rose sous l'oreiller.

Des livres de cours balancés négligemment sur la table du salon.

Des petites culottes par terre dans la salle de bains.

Un poster des bizars sisters au dessus du lit.

Une brosse à cheveux se promenant un peu partout.

Des yaourts aux fruits dans le frigo.

Des biscuits à l'abricot et du chocolat au lait dans le placard.

Plus un certain nombre d'objets dont il ne comprenait pas bien la fonction, et n'était pas très sur de vouloir en savoir davantage.

Et puis du bruit. Tellement plus de bruit.

Hermione était incroyablement bruyante. Quand elle n'écoutait pas sa musique de timbrés elle parlait.

A lui, à son chat, aux oiseaux qui venaient manger les graines de la soucoupe.

Hermione babillait sans cesse, commentant tout ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle pensait.

A lui en donner le tournis. Elle le tenait au courant de ce qui se passait dans l'école, et qu'il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de savoir.

Mais à présent il savait que Neville Londubat en pinçait pour Pansy Parkinson, que Lavande Brown avait fait son coming out après être sortie avec pratiquement tous les garçons de Poudlard, que lorsqu'il enseignait là Gilderoy Lockhart avait couché avec Mme Pomfresh, que Miss Teigne poursuivait de ses assiduités Pattenrond , que le Professeur Flitwick avait tendance à s'endormir si un élève astucieux lui demandait de bien vouloir mettre de la musique en fond sonore, que Draco Malfoy passait plus de temps à se coiffer le matin que l'ensemble des filles de dernière année réunies…

Et bien d'autres choses encore que son cerveau en surchauffe n'assimilait même plus.

Et c'était tellement mieux qu'avant.


	11. père

Il s'était préparé à voir sa compagne souffrir.

Il s'était préparé à ce qu'elle le morde, l'insulte, le menace.

Il avait prévu de la soutenir, de lui mouiller le front et de l'aider autant que possible.

Il s'était préparé à voir du sang et des liquides bizarres.

Il avait même réussi à se convaincre que si la petite chose gluante et bleutée qui allait sortir du ventre de sa femme n'était pas un garçon, il s'en remettrait.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu, c'est que la petite fille –sa fille- allait être aussi belle.

Aussi parfaite.

Aussi merveilleuse.

Severus Rogue ne s'attendait absolument pas à tomber en pamoison totale devant son enfant.

Et pourtant à la seconde ou elle poussa son premier cri il devint son esclave enfiévré.

Il était père.


	12. découverte

Comme la plupart des jeunes couples, Séverus et Hermione vécurent dans leur bulle d'amour les premières semaines de leur relation, et ce d'autant plus qu'ils devaient se cacher.

Pour les autres élèves, Hermione bénéficiait d'une chambre seule dans l'aile privée réservée aux professeurs du château, à cause de ses hauts faits de guerre.

Cela n'expliquait pas, cependant, pourquoi elle ne passait plus du tout de temps avec ses amis.

Ron et Harry furent peinés mais y virent le signe que leur amie devenait une femme et ne se contentait plus d'amitiés adolescentes.

Ginny était furieuse mais se rapprocha de Luna.

Cette dernière avait tout comprit, avant même que les deux principaux protagonistes ne se cèdent l'un à l'autre.

Et elle finit par en parler à Ginny…

Cette dernière éclata de rire:

« Enfin Luna, voyons…Hermione et …Rogue? Tu es folle?! »

« Non, je suis sure de ce que j'avance! Si tu veux être fixée, tu n'as qu'à suivre Hermione ce soir après les cours, et tu verras bien! »

Ginny n'arrivait pas à y croire cependant elle attendit, après les cours, qu'Hermione remonte à ses appartements.

Elle le suivit de loin et employa les techniques de ruse qu'elle avait acquit au cours de 17 ans de vie commune avec 6 frères et ne se fit pas prendre.

Elle vit son amie entrer dans un appartement dont elle avait la clé. Cela ne signifiait rien, puisque Ginny ne savait pas ou se situait l'appartement de Rogue.

Alors elle se décida et frappa à la porte.

Elle attendit quelques secondes et frappa à nouveau.

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Rogue.

Ginny ouvrit d'immenses yeux mais ne fut, en réalité, pas autant surprise que Séverus.

Ginny balbutia:

« Désolée, je me suis trompée, je voulais voir Hermione… »

Elle fit demi-tour et partit en courant mais entendit bientôt les appels d'Hermione.

Elle ralentit sa course mais ne se retourna pas.

Hermione posa la main sur son épaule:

« Ginny… »

« J'arrive pas à y croire… »

« Je l'aime vraiment. Et lui aussi m'aime… »

Elles se regardèrent un long moment et la rouquine capitula:

« C'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux, je suis juste déçue que tu m'écartes à présent que tu es avec…Quelqu'un… »

Ginny repartit, et finalement Hermione lui cria:

« Samedi soir, viens ici on se fera une soirée entre fille! Pattenrond se languit de toi! »

Ginny réfléchit puis lança:

« Ok, je viendrai! »

Hermione ne lui demanda pas de ne rien dire à personne, elle savait bien que son amie ne dirait rien.


	13. soirée

Severus ne dit rien quand Hermione lui annonça tranquillement que Ginny Weasley allait venir passer la soirée du lendemain chez lui.

Pour une soirée entre fille.

La jeune fille avait l'air de trouver cela parfaitement naturel, et Severus n'osa pas lui dire qu'il avait eu des projets d'une toute autre nature pour eux ce soir-là.

_Du genre, la faire hurler de plaisir durant des heures…_

Il ne soupira pas, ne parut même pas vexé (bien qu'il le soit profondément) mais il contre-attaqua.

Et, le soir suivant, il laissa Hermione jouer les maitresses de maison.

La jeune fille, rouge et affreusement gênée, fit entrer Ginny dans le salon, ou elle avait disposé une collation et quatre verres. En effet, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, son amant lui avait annoncé d'un ton nonchalant que, puisqu'elle allait être occupée avec son amie, il avait lui-même convié un vieil ami à passer la soirée avec lui.

Hermione avait trouvé l'idée excellente, d'autant plus qu'elle se demandait si Severus n'était pas légèrement jaloux qu'elle ait invité une copine. Il lui sembla que finalement il le prenait bien.

Elle se trompait.

Parce qu'elle en était réduite à faire installer sur un fauteuil un Ginny dont les yeux auraient pu tuer, en face d'un Lucius Malfoy qui était lui aussi passablement énervé.

Severus, assis dans son fauteuil, arborait un petit sourire satisfait.

Hermione, tout en emplissant les verres d'un jus de citrouille bien frais, se promit de faire payer la situation à son amoureux, et de la pire des façons: elle allait faire la grève du sexe durant une durée …Indéterminée.

Tout dépendrait de la façon dont la soirée allait se passer, et surtout de combien de tentatives de meurtres elle allait devoir empêcher.

Ginny, en bonne gryffondor, fut la première à rompre le pesant silence.

Les yeux fixés sur Malfoy sénior, elle lui demanda, d'une voix acérée:

« Vous êtes allergique aux chauves-souris? »


	14. injustice

_**Ndla : pour info, la suite directe du précédent chapitre arrivera bientôt**_.

Severus Rogue arpentait le salon en long et en large, incapable de contenir sa fureur.

Hermione, en pyjama, aurait bien voulu aller se coucher.

Tamara, âgée de 3 ans, dormait depuis longtemps, fort heureusement.

Hermione soupira, caressa son ventre rond d'une main douce et tenta encore une fois de calmer son époux :

« Ecoute, Sev', tout ceci n'est pas bien grave et »

L'homme se figea et la fusilla du regard :

« Pas grave ? Pas grave que ma Tami soit sans aucun doute traumatisée à vie ? Je me demande de quel côté tu es Hermione ? »

La jeune femme se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index et gémit, se sentant prête à gifler son époux à tour de bras :

« Tu exagères. Tami n'y a même pas fait attention ! »

« Mais moi OUI ! C'est d'une telle injustice ! »

« Mais non ! Tami a oublié de colorier un boursouflet, elle a oublié, voilà, pas de quoi te mettre dans un état pareil ! »

« Justement ! Ce n'est qu'un malheureux oubli ! Et elle a eu un B à cause de ça, un B Hermione ! »

Severus était l'image vivante de la colère et Hermione s'efforça de garder son calme et elle sourit :

« Et qu'est ce que tu aurais voulu que fasse son institutrice ? La consigne était de colorier tous les boursouflets qui se trouvaient au dessus du trait bleu, elle en a oublié un, elle a eu un B, franchement c'est normal ! »

« NON ! Non ce n'est pas normal. Cette idiote d'institutrice sait parfaitement que Tamara ne pouvait pas se tromper, que c'est juste un oubli, ou un manque de temps ! Elle n'a sans doute jamais eu d'élèves aussi doués que ma fille, et elle lui colle un B ?! »

« SEVERUS ! Mais enfin, que voulais-tu qu'elle fasse ?! »

« Qu'elle lui mette un A quand même ! Ou qu'elle lui fasse remarquer avec douceur son oubli. Pas qu'elle la descende honteusement dans sa note, pour un malheureux oubli ! Tout le monde peut oublier, ou même se tromper ! »

_Et c'est lui qui dit ça…_

Pensa Hermione.

Il recommença à aller et venir dans le salon, gesticulant et s'agitant.

Hermione rendit les armes et s'extirpa de son fauteuil, ventre largement en avant.

« Bon, je vais me coucher. Je te propose de colorier le boursouflet toi-même et d'aller demain voir la maitresse de Tamara en essayant de lui faire gober que c'est elle qui s'est trompée en corrigeant. Avec Flitwick ça marche à tous les coups ! »

Une fois seul dans le salon Severus hésita à prendre le crayon rose de sa fille et à colorier le boursouflet.

Mais il ne le fit pas et, à la place saisit sa plume et d'une écriture rageuse il demanda un RDV à la malheureuse institutrice.

Puis il sortit de sa bibliothèque des livres qu'il n'avait jamais ouverts. Il les épousseta soigneusement et en vérifia les titres :

« La pédagogie appliquée aux jeunes enfants », « Eduquer en douceur », « Enseigner sans traumatiser ».

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et ouvrit le premier.

Il allait lui en remontrer à cette stupide institutrice, lui aussi était enseignant et en connaissait un rayon sur la pédagogie.

Bon, en fait non. Mais il allait apprendre. Et tout de suite.


	15. pur feu

**_ce chapitre est la suite directe du numéro 13 "soirée"_**

Severus se félicita d'avoir confisqué sa baguette à Lucius dès son arrivée.

Celui-ci avait bien protesté, mais Severus s'était montré inflexible et Lucius avait trop envie de voir son ami interagir avec Granger, enfin, Hermione, pour trop râler.

Hermione avait paru stupéfaite en voyant _le vieil ami_ de son amant devant elle.

Elle s'était reprise, quoi qu'un peu pale et Lucius s'était promit de gronder son fils, quand ce dernier ne serait pas occupé à j_ouer_ avec Potter pour ne pas avoir vu ce qui était sous son nez.

Lucius connaissait bien le professeur Rogue et malgré l'apparente froideur dont celui-ci fit preuve, les regards qu'il posait sur sa jeune amie, les gestes involontaires de prévenance envers elle et son corps qui se tendait vers elle, lui prouvèrent à quel point Severus était amoureux de l'insupportable jeune fille.

Les choses se tendirent un peu avec l'arrivée de Ginny.

Une Weasley…

Les menaces de la jeune fille étaient claires et Lucius ne put s'empêcher de la trouver courageuse, et belle. Il en conclut que son assez récent célibat ne lui convenait décidément pas.

Mais Hermione avait attiré son amie dans la chambre que Severus considérait dorénavant comme conjugale. Immédiatement la musique des bizars sisters se mit à hurler. Les deux hommes gémirent et se tassèrent dans leurs fauteuils.

Lucius remplit les verres de whisky pur feu. Une bouteille de 100 ans d'âge, qu'il avait amené.

Les filles faisaient plus de bruit dans la chambre qu'un troupeau d'éléphants.

Il leur aurait été facile de lancer un sort d'insonorisation mais les deux hommes avaient envie d'entendre les deux jeunes filles, Severus parce qu'il était toujours inquiet pour son Hermione et Lucius parce qu'il était terriblement curieux.

Quand à la musique et aux rires s'ajoutèrent des bruits non identifiés, c'est d'un même mouvement que les deux hommes se levèrent et allèrent coller leurs yeux au trou de la serrure…

_A suivre…_


	16. contagion

_Suite du précédent chapitre…_

Les filles dansaient.

Sur le lit.

En culotte.

Les deux anciens mangemorts se redressèrent et se regardèrent, l'œil rond.

Severus eut le temps de noter que Lucius avait prit une teinte coquelicot du plus bel effet.

Son ami avait toujours eu une réputation d'amant fougueux aux désirs intenses (Narcissa s'était suffisamment plainte de se sentir trop souvent comme une poupée gonflable, ce à quoi son époux répondait que contrairement à elle, les poupées gonflables ne se plaignaient pas sans cesse tout au long du rapport) et le professeur se dit qu'il devait être en sérieux manque.

Il pouvait bien s'amuser avec qui il voulait, mais pas avec Hermione.

Les deux hommes installèrent l'échiquier avec la musique criarde des bizars sisters en fond sonore. Les rires et les cris des filles leur parvenaient aussi avec régularité. Pattenrond s'était réfugié tout au fond de l'appartement, entre la bibliothèque et le grand fauteuil en cuir.

Lucius avança son fou.

Severus le contra avec son cavalier et murmura entre ses dents :

« Le premier qui touche à Hermione, peu importe qui, regrettera de ne pas avoir grandit à Azkaban, enfermé dans une cellule avec Dumbledore ET Lockhart, c'est clair ? »

« Limpide. Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas à elle que je pense de toutes façons »

Un silence relatif s'en suivit, si on occultait les bruits sourds et répétés contre la cloison de la chambre accompagnés des chants des filles.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucius, qui perdait nettement, demanda à son ami, d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu neutre mais qui sonnait légèrement angoissée :

« Et sinon, tu crois que Molly Weasley est vraiment dangereuse ? »

« Demande à ta belle-sœur… »

Lucius grimaça.

De Bellatrix, après que Molly Weasley en eut terminé avec elle, il n'était resté que quelques cheveux et un petit os- d'après le médicomage sans doute un métatarsien du pied droit- à enterrer.

Néanmoins, à la fin de la soirée, c'est très courtoisement que Lucius Malfoy proposa son bras à Ginny Weasley pour la raccompagner. Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour préciser que son amie n'avait que quelques dizaines de mètres à parcourir à travers le château le plus sécurisé du pays pour regagner son dortoir, quand elle croisa le regard de Ginny.

Cette dernière, l'œil pétillant, accepta avec une égale politesse.

Hermione les regarda partir en silence.

Quand ils furent hors de vue, Severus la prit par la main et l'attira dans la salle de bain, dans le but évident de prendre un bain à deux.

Hermione le laissa la déshabiller sans réagir tandis que la baignoire se remplissait à toute allure d'une eau sentant merveilleusement bon la rose.

« Tu crois que…Euh...Enfin Ginny et le père de Draco… »

Severus prit son sein droit en coupe tout en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Sans doute autant que toi et moi, ou que Potter et Malfoy junior… »

Hermione ferma les yeux se laissa aller contre le torse de son compagnon.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que leur union puisse ainsi devenir contagieuse…


	17. Aësälys

Severus Rogue n'avait rien vu venir.

Rien.

Il avait bien noté l'arrivée d'un hibou postal d'un jolie couleur violette le matin même, porteur d'un petit paquet pour sa compagne, mais l'événement était somme toute banal : Severus avait découvert au cours des semaines précédentes qu'on pouvait se faire livrer tout et n'importe quoi par hibou postal.

Oui, même des pantoufles à tête de boursouflets repérées le matin même dans le catalogue et qui arrivaient chez vous sur le coup de midi.

Il avait même maugrée que les fournisseurs en plantes magiques étaient moins rapides que ceux de vêtements et accessoires…

Il était en train d'enfiler ses chaussettes, se préparant pour se rendre au manoir Malfoy en compagnie d'Hermione.

Oui, il allait se rendre au manoir Mafoy avec Hermione.

Le fait que Ginny soit à présent la…Comment la qualifier ? Severus s'en étouffait presque mais oui, Ginny Weasley était la nouvelle compagne de Lucius Malfoy.

La tête qu'avait tirée Draco en apprenant la nouvelle avait bien valu les années passées par Severus à jouer les espions pour l'ordre…

Depuis, il se murmurait que Molly Weasley et Narcissa ex-Malfoy- redevenue- Black complotaient pour faire admettre Lucius à Sainte Mangouste, dans le lit voisin de celui de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Mais Severus ne se tracassait pas trop : si Lucius n'était pas forcément de taille à se défendre contre les manigances des deux femmes, Ginny Weasley l'était, elle.

La preuve : dorénavant, en entrant dans le manoir Draco lui-même ôtait ses chaussures, enfilait des pantoufles et suspendait religieusement sa cape à la patère qui lui était échue.

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Ginny avait fait partie des mangemorts elle aurait réglé en un tour de main les quelques problèmes d'organisation qui avaient au moins en partie causé leur perte.

Bref.

Severus se secoua et enfila sa première botte quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Hermione se planta devant lui et Severus lâcha sa botte.

Elle portait un ensemble de lingerie qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

D'une jolie couleur violette, le soutien gorge était presque totalement transparent, à part de la dentelle judicieusement placée au niveau des tétons, et il épousait magnifiquement les seins de la jeune fille, les rehaussant merveilleusement.

Le string assorti était plus brulant encore : complètement transparent il laissait deviner un pubis totalement imberbe.

Severus ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, cherchant à gober un oxygène dont il aurait eu grand besoin.

Hermione se trémoussa devant lui et un afflux de sang massif se fit sentir dans la partie médiane du corps du professeur de potion.

La moue boudeuse, la jeune fille se retourna alors, lui présentant son dos et ondula des hanches.

L'arrière du string se composait en tout et pour tout d'une fine cordelette de dentelle se perdant entre les (ravissantes) fesses d'Hermione.

Severus se leva.

Hermione, le dos toujours tourné vers son amant se tortilla pus fort et lui demanda :

« Il me grossit pas trop ? »

« Non »

« T'es sur ? »

« Oui »

Elle sourit, innocemment en plus :

« T'as vu la petite queue de lapin ? »

Le regard de Severus se posa alors sur une adorable petite boule de fourrure, également violette, située exactement entre les deux fossettes des fesses de Miss Granger.

Il sut alors qu'ils n'iraient nulle part ce soir là.

Inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait à son amant, Hermione continua à babiller :

« C'est un ensemble de la marque Aësälys. Ginny a acheté le même en gris ! »

Severus la prit dans ses bras et la retourna vers lui, la pressant contre son corps et cherchant ses lèvres avec avidité.

Hermione sursauta en sentent contre son ventre l'érection impressionnante de son professeur :

« Non voyons Sev' ! On est attendu au Manoir et »

Mais Severus la renversa sur le lit et commença à déboutonner sa robe de sorcier :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Si Ginny a le même ensemble il vaut mieux qu'on n'aille pas les voir… »


	18. anniversaire

Severus se pencha sur sa fille et proposa:

« Et si tu demandais plutôt une belle poupée? »

« Non »

« Un vrai balai alors? »

« Non »

« On pourrait aller chez Honey & Dukes et tu choisirais tout ce que tu voudrais! »

« Non »

Severus sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Il joua son va-tout:

« Alors je t'emmène à Disneyland? »

« Non »

Il entendit Hermione ricaner et il lui lança un coup d'œil menaçant auquel elle répondit en lui tirant la langue.

Severus ne s'avoua pas vaincu:

« Tu pourrais aussi aller au manoir Malfoy jouer avec Saul, et je suis sur que vous pourrez donner du pain aux cygnes! » _**(ndla: Saul est le fils de Lucius et Ginny, il a l'âge de Tamara et il est son meilleur ami)**_

« Non »

« Et mais j'ai une idée! Je t'emmène voir ce spectacle moldu, là le truc sur glace! »

« L'âge de glace? »

Demanda Hermione tout en prenant leur plus jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Oui voilà l'âge de glace sur glace! »

Proposa triomphalement Severus à sa fille.

Tamara réfléchit un instant et lâcha:

« Pour Noel »

Severus ne capitula pas:

« Ah mais j'ai une idée! Si on allait passer un moment dans le bureau d'Albus, tu aimes y aller et fouiller dans tous ses livres! Tu sais qu'il te laisse nourrir Fumseck et il te donnera des bonbons au citron! »

« Non »

« Je t'emmène voir un match de Quidditch? »

« Non »

« On va chez Hagrid et il demandera à Buck de te laisser monter sur son dos! »

« Non »

« Alors un vrai chaudron? »

« Non »

« Un hibou? »

« Non »

« Une chouette! »

« Non »

« Un crapaud? »

« Non »

« On…On invite Neville à venir jouer avec toi! » _**(ndla: pour une raison insensée, Tamara adore Neville et proclame haut et fort qu'elle l'épousera quand elle sera grande, provoquant des crises d'urticaire géant à son père)**_

« Non »

Severus se tut, à court d'idée et regarda sa fille ainée. Tamara, qui allait fêter ses 4 ans le lendemain, avait visiblement hérité de l'obstination de sa mère, quoi que cette dernière en pense…

Le malheureux père soupira et capitula enfin:

« Bon, d'accord. Pour ton anniversaire je t'emmène passer l'après-midi aux magasins de farce et attrape des jumeaux Weasley… »


	19. envie

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Severus avait toujours considéré ses élèves comme des crapauds décérébrés.

A quelques exceptions près, bien entendu.

Bon en fait une seule : Hermione Granger.

Même à l'âge de 11 ans il était évident qu'elle était d'une intelligence redoutable.

Severus avait côtoyé fort peu de bébés et de jeunes enfants au cours de son existence.

Il n'avait pas d'avis sur eux. Dans son esprit ils n'existaient tout simplement pas.

Une…Chose incapable de préparer une potion ne méritait tout simplement pas qu'il s'y intéresse.

Et puis, Hermione était entrée dans se vie.

Les premiers temps avaient bien entendu été une parenthèse d'amour et de sexe.

Il découvrait ce que voulait dire aimer, parce qu'chérir une morte n'apportait que bien peu de chaleur humaine.

Quand au sexe, si Severus avait eu des maitresses dans sa vie, il n'avait, avant de toucher Hermione, jamais fait l'amour.

Et il avait découvert que baiser n'était rien, en comparaison avec ce qu'il ressentait quand il faisait l'amour à Hermione.

Et puis le temps avait passé.

L'amour qu'il portait à sa jeune compagne avait encore grandit. Il avait aussi évolué.

Et Severus avait commencé à avoir des envies bizarres.

Il avait plusieurs fois rêvé de sa femme avec un ventre rond.

Il se réveillait avec une trique d'enfer et chassait de son esprit ces rêves loufoques en l'aimant charnellement comme un fou.

Et puis Ginny Wesaley était tombée enceinte. Outre le fait que Lucius avait jugé préférable de fuir le pays quelques temps (avec Ginny) en attendant que Molly retrouve son calme, le fait le plus troublant lors de cette annonce fut le sentiment lancinant que ressentit Severus en apprenant la nouvelle.

La jalousie.

Il rentra le soir, regarda Hermione qui nourrissait le chat, uniquement vêtue d'un tee shirt à la gloire de Gryffondor et d'une petit culotte verte et grise (Hermione savait distiller le chaud et le froid comme personne) et tout à coup, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de les penser, les mots sortirent de sa bouche :

« Hermione, je veux un enfant ! »


	20. positif

Hermione avait dit oui immédiatement, ne paraissant même pas surprise.

Visiblement, elle aussi avait été touchée par la grossesse de Ginny.

Severus voulut fabriquer des potions d'aide à la procréation mais Hermione avait refusé tout net, disant qu'elle avait 19 ans et demi et qu'elle était probablement capable de tomber enceinte sans aide, merci bien.

Mais l'esprit pragmatique de Severus l'obligea à se renseigner malgré tout.

De ses recherches, il retint essentiellement qu'il était important d'avoir des relations sexuelles fréquentes, si possible quotidiennes.

Ca, c'était dans les cordes de Severus et il décida que bi-quotidiennes serait encore mieux.

Hermione était jeune et endurante, fort heureusement pour elle.

Elle tomba enceinte moins de trois semaines plus tard.

Severus, à ce moment-là, était tellement obnubilé par cette histoire de bébé qu'il suivait Hermione jusque dans les toilettes pour voir en même temps qu'elle si ses règles étaient arrivées ou non, et que, la nuit, il arriva qu'il vérifie en essayant de ne pas la réveiller si les menstruations étaient là ou pas.

Ce n'était pas le cas, et, alors que la date présumée par Hermione (la notion de « présumée » avait bien faillit rendre fou un Severus qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre que les règles d'une femme ne débarquent pas à la seconde ou elles sont censées être là) n'était passée que depuis une minute il exigea un test de grossesse.

Il lança lui-même le sort sur le ventre de sa femme, d'une baguette sure.

Immédiatement, le ventre de la jeune femme vira au rouge.

Le test était positif.

Severus Rogue s'évanouit.


	21. grossesse

Hermione, un peu affolée, réveilla son mari en le secouant.

Elle devait, par la suite, le regretter fécocement :si elle avait su elle l'aurait laissé inconscient.

A la seconde ou il su, Severus devint un futur père d'une très haute pénibilité.

Hermione était déjà particulièrement gatée et choyée avant sa grossesse.

Severus était aussi très protecteur avec elle.

Mais dès qu'il la sut enceinte il se transforma en cérbère amoureux.

Il supportait mal qu'elle tienne tellement à descendre seule les escaliers et il exigea de tester sa nourriture avant qu'elle ne la mange, se mettant ainsi à dos ce qui restait d'elfes de maison à Poudlard, qui ne supportèrent pas bien les suspicions du professeur.

Il minuta pratiquement son temps de sommeil et alla jusqu'à se charger de la litière de Pattenrond.

Il se lia amicalement avec Mme Pomfresh et lui soutira toutes les informations qu'il put.

Il alla même jusqu'à apprendre à se servir du téléphone portable moldu d'Hermione pour appeler la mère de cette dernière et comploter avec elle.

Pour une raison ou une autre Minerva McGonagall s'était, dès l'annonce de la future naissance, auto proclammée grand-mère de substitution et Severus, avec un charme que personne (à part Hermione) ne lui avait jamais connu, réussit à mettre de son côté Minerva et Jane Granger.

Pour le coup, Hermione cessa de travailler le lendemain du jour ou le test vira au positif, Severus menaçant de tomber mort si elle refusait de se mettre au repos.

Hermione lui avait bien dit que travailler au ministère n'avait rien de bien dangereux mais il n'avait pas voulu en démordre, argumentant que les trajets par cheminette ne pouvait pas être bon pour le bébé.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel puis décida d'en profiter. A mort.

Puisque son époux avait décidé d'être pénible, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait l'être.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé avec des livres et une traduction à faire, ce qui lui permettait (avec des provisions) de tenir jusqu'à la naissance.

Elle ne regretta pas: voir Severus plier ses petites culottes et repasser les affaires du futur bébé se révéla particulièrement jouissif...

Elle développa un gout immodéré pour la crème de marrons avec de la chantilly, et son époux la fournissait sans moufter à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, s'estimant chanceux: Ginny ,elle, ne jurait que par le riz au lait de sa mère, ce qui contraignait Lucius Malfoy à se rendre chez les parents de sa douce pour en chercher...A chaque fois cela menaçait de se terminer en bataille rangée entre Lucius et Arthur, et quand il rentrait enfin chez lui, Ginny gémissait qu'il en avait mit, du temps...

Bref, Hermione prit pas loin de 25 kilos et elle se désespérait mais Severus, lui, se délectait des formes nouvellement acquises par son amour.

Il lui montra sa passion physiquement aussi souvent que possible, mais non sans avoir fait jurer par écrit au gynécomage de Sainte Mangouste que faire l'amour ne pouvait pas nuire au bébé.


End file.
